An Encounter at the Movies
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Reid hates Valentines Day. His decision to spend the evening at the movies results in an interesting encounter. ReidEmily


_A/n hello everyone. Here's some Valentine's Day fluff for you. It's rated M for a reason, so if you're not old enough leave now!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted._

Reid shut off the engine to his car and sat looking at the building for several minutes. There were dozens of couples waiting in line and several families with children. It didn't look like anyone else was there alone. Well… it was Valentine's Day; his least favorite holiday of the year, and this seemed the best way to waste the evening trying to forget that he didn't have a lover.

The wind bit into his cheeks when he got out of the car. The weatherman on the news said there might be snow in the morning. There were mounds of ugly, black and white snow piled up around the parking lot. The fountain that always ran in the summer was turned off, the water drained from it. It was covered with drifts of white snow, with patches of the metal skeleton visible through the snow.

People were waiting impatiently in front of the box office, blowing their fingers and cuddling up to one another. Reid was glad he bought his tickets online. It was worth the service fee not to stand in line with the other wind blown and red faced movie-goers. He hunched his shoulders and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. The doors seemed a long way away.

The man taking the tickets looked like he was seventy and thin enough for a strong wind to blow away. He was about a foot shorter than Reid, and gave the young man a sour smile.

"Number fifteen, enjoy your show," He gestured blandly to the right and focused on the couple standing behind Reid.

The concession stand was right in front of him and it had every finger food you could want to eat in a theater. It was a brand new Mega-Plex with several fast food outlets, and a section of tables to sit down and eat before the movie. The chairs were all fluorescent greens, and yellows, and pinks in front of brushed steel tables. The ceiling was very high over his head and resembled a dome. He thought about all the wasted space and sighed. It was supposed to be ultra modern, but it was kind of creepy in his opinion, and very ugly.

The popcorn looked and smelled very good, and since there wasn't any coffee, he wanted a big cup of soda. Of course he had to wait in line, and in accordance with his luck, picked the one with a big family of kids that all had to have their own kids meal. After a long argument, they finally gave their order to the harried clerk who looked like she wanted to strangle the parents. He looked at his watch and was glad he'd arrived twenty minutes early.

"Reid… is that you?" A familiar female voice said from behind him.

He whipped around and Emily stood there in black jeans and a black sweater. She held her winter coat over one arm and was smiling at him. The clothes matched her hair and eyes. She looked great and he swallowed hard at the sight of her.

"Hi Emily…" He squeaked.

_Oh yeah…_ _that'll impress her. Are you stuck in puberty bright boy?"_

"What are you seeing?"

"What…" He pulled his eyes away from her chest, "Oh… ah, Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

"Really… great minds must think alike, so am I?"

"Oh… that's great!"

_Ask her to sit with you, you fool!_

He couldn't make his mouth open to ask her the question.

"Is it okay for us to sit together?" Emily asked.

_Is she blushing?_

"Ah…s-sure, that would b-be g-great!"

_Don't sound so eager!_

She moved up closer to him and whispered conspiratorially in his ear. "Hopefully this line will move sometime this century. Her perfume was musky and he swallowed hard, again.

"Yeah… ah did you know that Americans consume one billion pounds of popcorn annually. About seventy percent of that is eaten at home."

"We don't care Professor. Move the line along." A large bearded man said behind Emily.

"Hey… back off." Emily retorted.

"Let it go Emily." Reid said, turning back to the counter and seeing that he was next to being helped. He got a large tub of popcorn for the two of them, and two large sodas, and a chocolate bar.

"That's sixteen even," the short blond woman said.

He gave her a twenty, took his change, and left the line for theater fifteen. "Why did you let that guy talk to you that way?" Emily complained following him down the long hallway and around the corner.

"He's a bully, it's better to just ignore him. Believe me, its better that way."

"Okay, it you're fine with it… let's just forget it and enjoy the movie."

The theater was huge, and had what was advertised and stadium seating, meaning that the seats resembled a foot ball stadium. They were red and comfortable looking, with arms that pushed up out of the way. There were only about ten other people in the theater, only two of them kids.

They stood there looking at the seats and Emily said, "Where do you want to sit?"

"I don't care, as long as it isn't the front."

"Good… I like the back." She led him up to the back of the theater and to one corner.

She sat down in the far corner seat and watched Reid take a seat leaving one in between them. "I like to have elbow room," he explained, but he couldn't make his eyes meet hers.

"Me too," She lied, putting her drink in the cup holder built into the arm of the seat. She pushed up the other arm and laid her coat on the empty chair between them.

"It looks like we're in time for the previews. I like the trailers."

"Me too," He lied. He hadn't been to the movies in a very long time.

The coming attractions played, and then the movie started with the computer generated chipmunks singing a popular song, he'd heard on the radio. The man that played the songwriter looked familiar but he couldn't think where he'd seen him before.

He looked over at Emily, and in the gloom he could barely see her face, but he could feel her staring at him. He made his eyes go back to the screen and after awhile he felt her move. She got up, grabbed her coat, and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Emily… what are you -" He said loudly over the music.

"I can't reach the popcorn and I'm not letting you hog it all."

"Oh…" He shifted uncomfortably and held tightly to the tub of popcorn. Waves of her scent washed over him as she reached in every so often for popcorn and he was glad it was dark so she could see that his pants were suddenly very tight.

He tried to concentrate on the humorous antics on the screen, but it was no use. He could feel the heat from her nearness to him, and when he reached into the tub of popcorn his hand brushed hers. He jerked away and the popcorn almost went on the floor.

"Hey… you okay," Emily hissed loudly at him. She took the tub and put it on the floor at the other side of her seat.

"Spencer… what's wrong." Her mouth was right on his ear, and the heat of her breath made him painfully hard. He wanted to take her right there in the theater.

"Spencer…" She kissed him and he forgot about the movie.

"What are you doing Emily?" He squeaked when she let him breathe.

"What does it feel like?" she asked.

Her hand found his zipper and pulled it down. He cried out her name when her hand reached inside and touched him through his boxers.

"God Emily… we can't do this here." He hoped she wouldn't listen, because his body didn't want her to stop.

"Yes we can! Why do you think I chose the back? No one can see us." She spoke into his ear and he decided that it didn't matter where they were.

"Lift," she ordered and he lifted his backside enough for her to ease down his cords and boxers. "Relax baby." She stroked his aching manhood, lightly scraping her nails across the heavy sack below his erection.

"Oh God…" He whispered.

She slipped halfway into his lap, and pushed up the seat arm on the other side of him. One of his hands reached out and slid up under her sweater. She wasn't wearing a bra, and she jerked, and then began to purr when his fingers pinched and grazed her nipple.

Her hands were still busy stroking him and he gasped out. "You like that baby."

"Um hmm…"

His mouth replaced his hand and she moaned in his ear. "Now Emily…" He sighed.

His backside cleared the seat when she swallowed him whole. The chipmunks were singing about what they wanted for Christmas when he cried out her name. His hands were buried in her dark hair and he was sure his knuckles were probably white.

She pulled off the coat and slid back up his body to kiss him. The taste of himself on her lips made his breath begin to hitch again. His hands had left her hair and found the zipper of her jeans.

"Spencer…"

"Shh… just returning the favor baby."

He pushed her jeans and thong down. His fingers discovered her smooth shaven mound and then her sweet spot. She was soaking wet, and began purring again when he began stroking her.

"Mm… Spencer… Oh my God," She gasped, writhing against his hand.

"I love you Emily."

She cried out his name and collapsed on his chest just as another tune began on screen. "I love you too Spencer," she breathed.

He jerked awake and saw that the end credits of the movie were running. He looked around and saw that he was alone. His pants were up and zipped and everyone had exited the theater. Great… it was just a dream. On top of that, he missed most of the movie.

He glumly picked up his coat from the seat next to him and left the dark theater. It was the fifth time in two weeks he'd had erotic dreams about Emily, but this last one had seemed so real.

The crowd was thinning out when he got to the lobby, and saw that it was dark out. There were several people in line for concessions, and waiting for the next showing of the movie he'd just seen. It was playing on two screens at the same time, and another showing was starting in just a few minutes.

"Hey Reid…"

He whipped around and saw Emily standing there in black jeans and a black sweater. "Ah… what are you doing here?" He demanded, not believing she was there. Was he still dreaming?

"Are you okay Reid." she asked.

"Ah yeah… I just came out of Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"Oh… that's the movie I'm going to see. Is it good?"

Reid felt his face going crimson. "I-I don't k-know. I kind of fell asleep in the middle." He admitted.

Emily began to laugh. "That's too bad. Well I'll see you at work tomorrow."

He made a quick decision. "May I watch it again with you? Unless you have a date," He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Yeah… I mean do you really want to sit through it again."

"Sure… it looked good, what I saw of it. I'll just go get another ticket and I need to use the men's room."

"Okay… I'll get the popcorn." Emily said, giving him a big smile.

He resisted the urge to jump up and down. She was waiting for him when he came back from the box office. They went into the theater and stood looking at the seats.

"Where do you want to sit," She asked him.

"I like the back!"


End file.
